


Daryl/Beth Fanart for Keep Your Hands Off The Waitress

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beth/Daryl - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Merle Dixon - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shane Walsh - Freeform, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, modern setting - diner, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Daryl/Beth Fanart for Keep Your Hands Off The Waitress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallflow3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep Your Hands Off The Waitress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514984) by [wallflow3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r). 



For the cute and steamy story Keep Your Hands Off The Waitress by Wallflow3r. Hope I did it justice and you gonna like it a little. :)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/54060/54060_original.png)


End file.
